9 ìåñÿöåâ
by Chudic
Summary: MPEG. Ê ÷åìó ìîæåò ïðèâåñòè âîçáóæäàþùåå çåëüÿ è çàïåðòàÿ êîìíàòà:)


9 ìåñÿöåâ

by ×óäèê

Harry Potter

HP/SS

MPEG/Humor/Romance.

Disclaimer: Íå ìîå, à æàëü:) Êàê âñåãäà, âñå ïåðñîíàæè ÿâëÿþòñÿ ñîáñòâåííîñòüþ Äæ.Ê. Ðîóëèíã, íè íà ÷òî íå ïðåòåíäóþ, íî ìîæíî ìíå ïîáàëîâàòüñÿ?:) 

A/N: Íàïèñàíèå ýòîãî ôèêøèíà íà÷àëîñü â àýðîïîðòó Øåðåìåòüåâî-2, òàê ñêàçàòü îò íå÷åãî äåëàòü, à çàêîí÷èëîñü â ñàìîëåòå, ñëåäîâàâøèì ðåéñîì Ìîñêâà – Íîâîñèáèðñê. È ÿ õîòåëà áû ïîñâÿòèòü åãî, ÷åëîâåêó, êîòîðûé ìóæåñòâåííî âûíîñèë ìîþ áîëòîâíþ î ôèêøèíàõ â òå÷åíèè äâóõ íåäåëü è ñòàë ïåðâûì ÷èòàòåëåì, ñâîåé ãîðÿ÷î ëþáèìîé ïîäðóãå: Ôåäîòîâîé Ìàðèè 

A/N: Çàðàíåå ïðîùó èçâèíèòü ìåíÿ çà ìîé ðóññêèé, åñëè áóäóò êàêèå ïîãðåøíîñòè:)

9 ìåñÿöåâ

**1-ûé ìåñÿö**

      -Íó-ñ, êàêèå áóäóò ïðåäëîæåíèÿ, ãîñïîäà õîðîøèå? - îñâåäîìèëñÿ Ôëèòâèê, âñêàðàáêèâàÿñü íà ñòîë ïåðåä ñêó÷àþùèì ïåðñîíàëîì Õîãâàðòñà. Òîëüêî ÷òî çàêîí÷èëèñü ýêçàìåíû, ñòóäåíòû è áîëüøèíñòâî ïðîôåññîðîâ ðàçúåõàëèñü ïî äîìàì, äèðåêòîð Õîãâàðòñà îò÷àëèë íà Ìàëüäèâû, à òå, êòî îñòàëñÿ â øêîëå, ñêó÷àëè â ó÷èòåëüñêîé. 

-Ìîæåò ïàðòèþ â ïîêåð? - ñ íàäåæäîé ñïðîñèëà ìàäàì Õó÷, òàñóÿ êîëîäó.

-Íó óæ íåò, Ðîëàíäà, âñå ðàâíî òåáÿ íå îáûãðàòü, - ïðîâîð÷àëà Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãë, èãðàÿñü ñ ÷àéíîé ÷àøêîé. 

Â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé îòêðûëà ðîò, ÷òîáû âûñêàçàòü ñâîè ïðåäëîæåíèÿ, äâåðü ñ òðåñêîì ðàñïàõíóëàñü, è ïîÿâèëñÿ ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, â åùå áîëåå óæàñíîì íàñòðîåíèè ÷åì îáû÷íî, è ÷òî-òî áîðìî÷à ñåáå ïîä íîñ, ïðîíåññÿ ÷åðåç êîìíàòó, ê ñòîëó ñ áóìàãàìè.

-Àõ, Ñåâåðóñ, ìîæåò ïðèñîåäèíèøüñÿ ê ñêó÷àþùèì êîëëåãàì? - íå áåç äîëè åõèäñòâà ñïðîñèëà ìàäàì Õó÷. Ïðîèãíîðèðîâàâ åå âîïðîñ, ïðîôåññîð çåëüåäåëèé óäàëèëñÿ, øåëåñòÿ ìàíòèåé. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, êîãäà áîëüøèíñòâî ïðîôåññîðîâ ïîãðóçèëîñü â îáñóæäåíèÿ ïîñëåäíåãî ìàò÷à ïî Êâèääè÷ó, âîøåë ñàìûé ìîëîäîé ïðîôåññîð Õîãâàðòñà, ëþáèì÷èê âñåõ ñòóäåíòîâ, Çîëîòîé ìàëü÷èê,  ñïàñèòåëü Âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà è ïðåïîäàâàòåëü ÇÎÒÈ - Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Ìóæ÷èíà îêèíóë âçãëÿäîì ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ, ñãðåá â îõàïêó ñâèòêè ñ êîíòðîëüíûìè, è îò÷àëèë â íåèçâåñòíîì íàïðàâëåíèè. 

-×òî ýòî ñ íèì? - Ôëèòâèê íåäîóìåâàþùå ïî÷åñàë çàòûëîê.

-Ñ íèìè, - ïðîâîð÷àëà Õó÷, ñòðîÿ êàðòî÷íûé äîìèê, íî, çàìåòèâ èçîãíóòóþ â íåïîíèìàíèè áðîâü ìàëåíüêîãî ïðîôåññîðà, ïîÿñíèëà:

-Îíè â ññîðå, ïðè÷åì ÷òî-òî ñåðüåçíîå - âîò óæå ïàðó íåäåëü íå ðàçãîâàðèâàþò. Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè, ÷òî òû íå çàìåòèë?! Ñòóäåíòû øàðàõàþòñÿ îò íèõ îáîèõ, Ñëèçåðåí è Ãðèôôèíäîð, ïîäðàæàÿ äåêàíàì, îòêîïàëè òîïîð âîéíû, áëàãî õîòü äóýëè â êîðèäîðàõ íå óñòðàèâàþò! È,.. - æåíùèíà çàìîë÷àëà, óñòàâèâøèñü â îäíó òî÷êó, à ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ðàñïëûëàñü â õèòðî-åõèäíîé óëûáêå.

-×òî-òî ìíå ýòî íå íðàâèòñÿ, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÌàêÃîíàãë, çàëïîì äîïèâ ÷àé.

-Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ çíàþ, êàê ìû áóäåì ðàçâëåêàòüñÿ...

      -Ïîòòåð!? Êàêîãî ×åðòà, òû çäåñü äåëàåøü!!! - ðàçäðàæåííûé ãîëîñ Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà ïðîêàòèëñÿ ïî êîìíàòå. Ìîëîäîé ìóæ÷èíà ìîë÷àë, åãî âçãëÿä, íåñêîëüêî íåñôîêóññèðîâàííûé, áëóæäàë ïî ñòåíàì è íàêîíåö îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà ëèöå ïðîôåññîðà. Íàñòóïèëà ìîë÷àíèå. Ëèöî Ãàððè ðàäèêàëüíî èçìåíèëîñü, è ãëàçà âñïûõíóëè êàêèì-òî äèêèì îãíåì. 

-Ïîòòåð? - íà ýòîò ðàç ãîëîñ ïðèîáðåë íîòêè áåñïîêîéñòâà. 

Âçãëÿä ìóæ÷èíà ñòàë íåäîóìåâàþùèì, à ïîòîì ðåçêî ñìåíèëñÿ íà ÷èñòûé óæàñ, áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî åãî òðÿñëî è, ÷òîáû óñòîÿòü íà íîãàõ, îí âöåïèëñÿ â êîñÿê.

-Ãàððè, ÷òî ñ òîáîé? - íà ýòîò ðàç â ãîëîñå Ñåâåðóñà çâó÷àëà ïàíèêà, è îíà óñèëèëàñü, êîãäà êðîâü îòëèëà îò ëèöà ìîëîäîãî ïðîôåññîðà, à êîñòÿøêè ïàëüöåâ ïîáåëåëè. Ñíåéï ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðèáëèçèòüñÿ, íî Ãàððè øàðàõíóëñÿ îò íåãî â äàëüíèé óãîë íåáîëüøîé êîìíàòû, è ÷òî-òî çàøèïåë.

-Ñâÿòîé Ìåðëèí, ÷òî ñ òîáîé?  

-Íå ïîäõîäè! - âûêðèêíóë îí, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ âñå-òàêè ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîäîéòè,  è åùå ñèëüíåå çàáèëñÿ â óãîë:

-Ãàððè...

-Îòêðîé ýòó ÷åðòîâó äâåðü!!! Íàéäè ñïîñîá îòêðûòü ýòó äâåðü!!! ß íåíàâèæó Õó÷!!! ß óáüþ ýòó ñòàðóþ ëåòàþùóþ óòêó!!!

-Ãàððè,.. - íî åìó íå óäàëîñü çàêîí÷èòü ôðàçó, òàê êàê ðóêè Ãàððè îáâèëèñü âîêðóã åãî øåè, è ãóáû ñîìêíóëèñü â ñîêðóøàþùåì ïîöåëóå... À Ðîëàíäà Õó÷, ïîòèðàÿ ðóêè è ïîëîæèâ íîãè íà ñòîë, íåòîðîïëèâî ïîòÿãèâàëà ïèâî, ñèäÿ â ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêîé.

**2-é Ìåñÿö**

      Ãàððè îòêðûë ãëàçà, îí òî÷íî çíàë, ÷òî åãî ðàçáóäèëî - îí áûë îäèí. Âûáðàâøèñü èç-ïîä îäåÿëà, îí áîñèêîì ïðîøëåïàë â âàííó. Â ðàêîâèíå ëèëàñü âîäà, ìóæ÷èíà ñèäåë íà ïîëó, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ñòåíå.

-Ñåâ, ýòî íåíîðìàëüíî! Ñõîäè ê Ïîïïè, à íå ïðîñòî ãëîòàé ñâîå çåëüå îò æåëóäî÷íîãî ðàññòðîéñòâà!

-Ýòî â÷åðàøíåå ìÿñî... Îíî ìíå ñðàçó íå ïîíðàâèëîñü,..- ìóæ÷èíà ïîäíÿëñÿ è, îïîëîñíóâ ëèöî âîäîé, óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñâîå îòðàæåíèå, áîðìî÷à: Íàäî áóäåò ñâàðèòü íîâîå çåëüå... Õì... Èëè ïîðàáîòàòü ñ ðåöåïòîì... Ìäà... Ðàíüøå îíî äåéñòâîâàëî áåçîòêàçíî...

Ìàõíóâ ðóêîé, Ãàððè çàëåç â äóø. 

      Çàâòðàê ïðîõîäèë íà ëåòíåé òåððàñå â îêðóæåíèè ðàçëè÷íûõ ýêçîòè÷åñêèõ öâåòîâ è ïîþùèõ ïòè÷åê. Çà ñòîëîì áûëî òèõî, íåìíîãî÷èñëåííûé îñòàâøèéñÿ ïåðñîíàë ìèðíî áåñåäîâàë çà ÷àøêîé ÷àÿ. 

-Äîáðîå óòðî, Ãàððè, Ñåâåðóñ! - ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàëà ïîÿâèâøèõñÿ  ìóæ÷èí Ìèíåðâà. Êèâíóâ â îòâåò, Ãàððè ïðîøåë íà ñâîå ìåñòî. Ñåâåðóñ ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèì, íå ïðåêðàùàÿ êèäàòü óáèéñòâåííûå âçãëÿäû íà Õó÷. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî Ãàððè îòîìñòèë æåíùèíå çà ïðèêëþ÷åíèå ñ Âîçáóæäàþùèì çåëüåì. Îíè íå óñïåëè åùå ñåñòü çà ñòîë, êàê  Ñåâåðóñ ïîáëåäíåë è ïîáåæàë ê çàìêó.  Âñå ñ íåäîóìåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëè åìó âñëåä, à Ãàððè ëèøü îáåñïîêîåíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. 

-×òî ýòî ñ íèì? - ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé âîïðîñèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóëà íà ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà, íî òîò ëèøü ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. 

**3-é Ìåñÿö**

      -Õì, íå ñîñòàâèøü ìíå êîìïàíèþ?

Ãàððè îòîðâàëñÿ îò êíèãè è âîïðîñèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà Ñåâåðóñà. 

-ß õî÷ó ïåðåêóñèòü.

-Ñåâ, óæèí áûë ïîë÷àñà íàçàä, è òû óïëåòàë çà äâîèõ.

-Íó è ÷òî? - ìóæ÷èíà îáèä÷èâî ïîäæàë íèæíþþ ãóáó è ñêîð÷èë íåñ÷àñòíóþ ðîæèöó, çàêàòèâ ãëàçà, Ãàððè ïîäíÿëñÿ. 

      Íà êóõíå Äîááè áûë èñêðåííå ðàä èõ âèäåòü, îí ìãíîâåííî íàêðûë íà ñòîë. Ãàððè ñ íåêîòîðûì íåäîóìåíèåì íàáëþäàë çà òåì, êàê ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, ñàìûé ñòðàøíûé èç âñåõ õîãâàðòñêèõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, îáúåäàëñÿ ìîðîæåííûì è ïèðîæíûìè ñî âçáèòûìè ñëèâêàìè. 

-Äîááè, ìîæíî ìíå åùå òâîèõ êîðçèíîê?

-Êîíå÷íî, ñýð.

-Ý-ý-ý-ý, Ñåâ, òû æå íèêîãäà íå ëþáèë ñëàäîñòè,.. - íà ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ êèíóë Ãàððè èñïåïåëÿþùèé âçãëÿä è âåðíóëñÿ ê ïîåäàíèþ ñëàäêîé âûïå÷êè äîìàøíèõ ýëüôîâ.

      Àëüáóñ âåðíóëñÿ ñ îòäûõà íà îñòðîâàõ çà íåäåëþ äî íà÷àëà íîâîãî ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà è ïåðâûì äåëîì ñîáðàë âñåõ ó ñåáÿ. 

-Èòàê, ïðîãðàììà îñòàåòñÿ òîé æå, íî ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû áûëî ïîáîëüøå âå÷åðèíîê! Äåäóøêà Âîëäè íàì áîëüøå æèçíü  íå ïîðòèò, è ìû ìîæåì ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå âåñåëèòüñÿ.

-Äåäóøêà Âîëäè? -   Ãàððè è Ñåâåðóñ îäíîâðåìåííî ïîäàâèëèñü ÷àåì. Âåñü îñòàâøèéñÿ âå÷åð ïðîøåë áåç ïðèêëþ÷åíèé. Àëüáóñ ðàññêàçûâàë Ìèíåðâå è Õó÷ î òîì, êàê îí ïðîâîäèë âðåìÿ íà îòäûõå, è êàêèå íîâûå âå÷åðèíêè îí ïëàíèðóåò ïðîâåñòè â òå÷åíèè íîâîãî ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà. Â èòîãå óæèí çàòÿíóëñÿ äî ñàìîé íî÷è è êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ è Ãàððè âåðíóëèñü ê ñåáå â êîìíàòó áûëî äàëåêî çà ïîëíî÷ü.

-Èíîãäà ÿ íåíàâèæó ýòîãî ñòàðèêà! - ïðîñòîíàë ïðîôåññîð çåëüåâàðåíüÿ, ðàçäåâàÿñü è íàïðàâëÿÿñü â âàííóþ. Ãàððè ðàñïîëîæèëñÿ íà ñâîåì ëþáèìîì êðåñëå âîçëå êàìèíà ñ êíèãîé â ðóêàõ. Êîãäà ïðåêðàòèëñÿ øóì âîäû, è ðàçäàëèñü øàãè áîñûõ íîã ïî êàìåííîìó ïîëó, îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó. 

-Ñåâåðóñ, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî òåáå ñëåäóåò ïðåêðàòèòü òàê ìíîãî åñòü...

-Òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ òîëñòûé? - áðîâü ìóæ÷èíû âîïðîñèòåëüíî èçîãíóëàñü, è îí ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà â êðåñëå. 

-Íó...

-Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, âû ðèñêóåòå; åùå ñëîâî  è âû áóäåòå ñïàòü íà êóøåòêå, - ñåðüåçíîñòè òîíà è ëèöà áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû Ãàððè ñìóùåííî óëûáíóëñÿ è óòêíóëñÿ íîñîì îáðàòíî â êíèãó. 

**4-é Ìåñÿö**

      -Ãàððè, ðàçâå ó òåáÿ ñåãîäíÿ íåò çàíÿòèé?  - Ñåâåðóñ âîïðîñèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà ìóæ÷èíó, ñèäÿùåãî çà ñòîëîì.

-Íåò, ê òîìó æå Ðîíó ïîíàäîáèëàñü ìîÿ ïîìîùü, òàê ÷òî ÿ ñîáèðàëñÿ â ìèíèñòåðñòâî. Äóìàþ, ìåíÿ íå áóäåò äî ñàìîãî âå÷åðà. 

-Õîðîøî,  à ìíå ñåãîäíÿ ïðèäåòñÿ ïðîâåñòè âåñü äåíü â îáùåñòâå Ïîïïè! Íåîáõîäèìî ïîïîëíèòü çàïàñû ëå÷åáíûõ çåëèé â Ëàçàðåòå. Äî âå÷åðà, ëþáîâü ìîÿ, - è ïîöåëîâàâ ìóæ÷èíó â ãóáû, Ñåâåðóñ íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðÿì. Ãàððè óñòàâèëñÿ åìó â ñëåä. Åãî øîê óâåëè÷èëñÿ, êîãäà ïåðåä òåì êàê âûéòè èç êîìíàòû, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïîñëàë åìó âîçäóøíûé ïîöåëóé. Âñòðÿõíóâ ãîëîâîé, îí äîïèñàë ïèñüìî Ãåðìèîíå è, ñ ïîìîùüþ ëåòó÷åãî ïîðîøêà, ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ íà Êîñóþ Àëëåþ. Ïåðâûì äåëîì îí íàïðàâèëñÿ ê þâåëèðó, ÷òîáû çàáðàòü áðàñëåò äëÿ Ñåâåðóñà. Âûéäÿ èç ìàãàçèíà, îí óñëûøàë åõèäíûé è âåñüìà çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ.

-Êàêèå ëþäè! - îáåðíóâøèñü Ãàððè âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ óõìûëÿþùèìñÿ Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì: Íå âûïüåøü ñî ìíîé? - óëûáíóëñÿ îí, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíè îáíÿëèñü. Ãàððè êèâíóë.

      Ïîñëå ñòðàñòíûõ äåáàò ñ ìåä-âåäüìîé, ðàçäðàæåííûé è íåäîâîëüíûé ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï îòïðàâèëñÿ íà Êîñóþ Àëëåþ, çà íåäîñòàþùèìè èíãðåäèåíòàìè äëÿ ñíîòâîðíîãî çåëüÿ. Ïðîéäÿñü ïî ìàãàçèíàì è çàêóïèâ âñå íåîáõîäèìîå, îí ðåøèë ïîîáåäàòü â "Òðåõ Ìåòëàõ".  Â ðåñòîðàíå îí çàìåòèë çíàêîìûé ïðîôèëü çà ñòîëèêîì âîçëå îêíà. "Äîëæíî áûòü, Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì ðåøèëè ïîîáåäàòü," - ìûñëåííî ðåøèë Ñåâåðóñ, íî, ïîäíÿâøèñü, îí óâèäåë ñâåòëîâîëîñîãî êðàñèâîãî ìóæ÷èíó, ñèäÿùåãî íàïðîòèâ Ãàððè, è ýòî áûë íèêòî èíîé, êàê Äðàêî Ìàëôîé.  Îí íàêëîíèëñÿ ê Ãàððè, êîòîðûé åìó ÷òî-òî ïîêàçûâàë â êðàñèâîé êîðîáî÷êå. Ñåâåðóñ îñòîðîæíî ïðèáëèçèëñÿ. 

-Îí âåëèêîëåïåí, Ãàððè!!! Ïîòðÿñàþùå! Áåëîå çîëîòî è èçóìðóäû, íèêîãäà íå âèäåë íè÷åãî áîëåå êðàñèâîãî!!! ß óæ äóìàë, ÷òî òû íå ðåøèøüñÿ! - ñåðîãëàçûé áëîíäèí ñ âîñõèùåíèåì ðàññìàòðèâàë íåâåðîÿòíîé êðàñîòû áðàñëåò â âèäå çìåè, ÷üÿ ÷åøóÿ è ãëàçà áûëè óêðàøåíû èçóìðóäàìè-êàáîøîíàìè. Çàñòåæêà íà áðàñëåòå áûëà ñäåëàíà â âèäå ëüâà.  Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë îñòðóþ áîëü â ãðóäè. Ãàððè óëûáàëñÿ, åãî çàòóìàíåííûé, ìå÷òàþùèé âçãëÿä ñêîëüçèë ïî ëèöó ìóæ÷èíû íàïðîòèâ, è íà ãóáàõ èãðàëà ëàñêîâàÿ óëûáêà. Ñåâåðóñ ãëóáîêî âäîõíóë, çàêðûâàÿ ãëàçà, ÷òîáû ñäåðæàòü ñëåçû. Êàê îí ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî òàêîé ìîëîäîé, êðàñèâûé è ïîëíûé æèçíè ìóæ÷èíà çàõî÷åò ñâÿçàòü ñâîþ æèçíü ñ òàêèì êàê îí. Ðàñïëàòèâøèñü, îí âûøåë èç ðåñòîðàíà è âåðíóëñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ. 

-Àõ, Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ êàê ðàç õîòåë ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü. 

-Àëüáóñ, äàâàé íå ñåãîäíÿ, ÿ,.. - îí íå äîãîâîðèë, â ãëàçàõ ïîòåìíåëî, ñåðäöå ñæàëîñü, ãäå-òî äàëåêî, ãäå-òî íåäîñÿãàåìî äàëåêî ñëûøàëèñü êðèêè è òîïîò. Åìó òåïåðü áûëî âñå ðàâíî, áîëüøå âñåãî åìó õîòåëîñü óìåðåòü, è çàáûòü. " Òû ñòàðååøü, Ñåâåðóñ!" - ýòî áûëî ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî îí ïîäóìàë, ïðåæäå ÷åì îòäàòüñÿ òåìíîòå. 

Îí ïðîñíóëñÿ ñ  îùóùåíèåì òîãî, ÷òî êòî-òî äåðæèò åãî çà ðóêó è íåæíî ïåðåáèðàåò  âîëîñû. Îí îòêðûë ãëàçà, è âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ îáåñïîêîåííûì âçãëÿäîì Ãàððè. Ëèöî ìóæ÷èíû îñâåòèëîñü î÷àðîâàòåëüíîé óëûáêîé, â íåé áûëî îáëåã÷åíèå, ðàäîñòü è ëþáîâü, íî Ñåâåðóñ îòâåðíóëñÿ.

-Ãîñïîäè, êàê æå òû ìåíÿ íàïóãàë! ×òî ïðîèçîøëî?.. Ñåâåðóñ?.. ×òî ñ òîáîé? - ìóæ÷èíà íå âèäåë åãî ëèöà, íî ñëûøàë áåñïîêîéñòâî â ãîëîñå. 

-Ìíå æàëü, ÷òî ÿ ïîìåøàë òâîåìó ñâèäàíèþ ñ ìèñòåðîì Ìàëôîåì, - îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ïðîäîëæèë: Êîãäà òû ñîáèðàëñÿ ñêàçàòü ìíå ïðàâäó? À Ãàððè? Êîãäà? Èëè òû ñ÷èòàåøü ìåíÿ òàêèì èäèîòîì, êîíå÷íî...

-Ñåâåðóñ, Ñåâ, î ÷åì òû!? - Ãàððè â ïîëíîì íåäîóìåíèè ñìîòðåë íà ìóæ÷èíó íà áîëüíè÷íîé êðîâàòè. 

-Î ÷åì? ß âèäåë òåáÿ ñ íèì ñåãîäíÿ, â "Òðåõ Ìåòëàõ", îí áûë òàê âîñõèùåí áðàñëåòîì, êîòîðûé òû åìó ïîäàðèë...

-Ñåâåðóñ, õâàòèò!!! - Ãàððè ïðèëîæèë ëàäîíü ê ãóáàì ìóæ÷èíû: Ïîçâîëüòå ñêàçàòü ìíå, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. ß õîòåë, ñäåëàòü ýòî â äðóãîé îáñòàíîâêå, íî ðàç òàê ïîëó÷èëîñü òî,.. - Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ, îïóñêàÿñü ñî ñòóëà íà êîëåíî ïåðåä ïîñòåëüþ Ñåâåðóñà è áåðÿ åãî ëåâóþ ðóêó â ñâîè: Ïðîôåññîð Ñåâåðóñ Íàòàíèýëü Ñíåéï, îêàæèòå ëè âû ìíå ÷åñòü ñòàòü ñïóòíèêîì ìîåé æèçíè?  - îí âûòàùèë èç êàðìàíà ïëîñêóþ ïðîäîëãîâàòóþ êîðîáî÷êó, îáòÿíóòóþ áàðõàòîì è îòêðûë åå, òàì ëåæàë òîò ñàìûé áðàñëåò.

-ß çàêàçàë åãî äëÿ òåáÿ. À ñ Äðàêî ìû âñòðåòèëèñü íà óëèöå, îí ïðèãëàñèë ìåíÿ âûïèòü ñ íèì, è ÿ ïîêàçàë åìó áðàñëåò. À ïðî  "ðåøèëñÿ" - òàê ÿ ñêàçàë åìó î òîì, ÷òî õî÷ó ñäåëàòü òåáå ïðåäëîæåíèå. È ê òîìó æå,.. - îí íàêëîíèëñÿ è ïðîøåïòàë: Íàø ðåáåíîê äîëæåí ðîäèòüñÿ â íàñòîÿùåé ñåìüå.

Ëèöî Ñåâåðóñà èçìåíèëîñü, îí óëûáàëñÿ, è â òî æå âðåìÿ ñëåçû òåêëè ïî ùåêàì.

-Ïîïïè áûëà øîêèðîâàíà òåì, ÷òî íå çàìåòèëà ýòîãî ðàíüøå! Ñåâåðóñ ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ, è ÿ íèêîãäà íå îñòàâëþ òåáÿ.

-Ãàððè, ÿ - èäèîò!

-Âåðíî, îñòàëîñü òîëüêî îäíà ïðîáëåìà, - Ãàððè â çàäóì÷èâîñòè äîñòàë èç êîðîáî÷êè áðàñëåò.

-Êàêàÿ? - Ñåâåðóñ âîïðîñèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà ñâîåãî áóäóùåãî ìóæà.

-Òû åùå íå äàë ñâîå ñîãëàñèå.

-Äà, Ãàðîëüä Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð, - ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê íàäåë íà çàïÿñòüå Ñåâåðóñà áðàñëåò è ïîöåëîâàë åãî.

**5-é Ìåñÿö**

      -Ãàððè.

-Ì-ì-ì-ì, - ìóæ÷èíà ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ íà äðóãîé áîê è óòêíóëñÿ íîñîì â ïîäóøêó. 

-Ïîòòåð! - ïðîøèïåë Ñåâåðóñ, òîëêàÿ ëîêòåì ðàçâàëèâøåãîñÿ ïðîôåññîðà ïî ÇÎÒÈ.

-×òî? - Ãàððè ñ òðóäîì ïðîäðàë ãëàçà, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê ìóæ÷èíå. 

-Òû íèêîãäà íå äàðèë ìíå öâåòû, - â ãîëîñå ïðîôåññîðà îò÷åòëèâî ñëûøàëàñü áåçãðàíè÷íàÿ îáèäà.

-Ñåâ, òðè ÷àñà íî÷è, êàêèå, ê ÷åðòó, öâåòû?! - ïðîñòîíàë Ãàððè, âíîâü çàêàïûâàÿñü â îäåÿëî.

-Ýòî çíà÷èò... ýòî çíà÷èò, - ïîñëûøàëîñü ëåãêîå âñõëèïûâàíèå, ñîí ìãíîâåííî ñëåòåë ñ Ãàððè, è îí ñåë íà ïîñòåëè, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê Ñíåéïó.

-Ñåâåðóñ, ïðîñòè, ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ, êàêèå òâîè ëþáèìûå öâåòû? - êîãäà âîïðîñ ñîðâàëñÿ ñ ãóá, Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî áûëî çðÿ, òàê êàê âñõëèïûâàíèÿ óñèëèëèñü.

-Ïðîñòè, ÿ íå òàê âûðàçèëñÿ, óñïîêîéñÿ, ëþáîâü ìîÿ, òåáå íåëüçÿ íåðâíè÷àòü, - îí ìãíîâåííî âëåç â äæèíñû è âûëåòåë èç êîìíàòû, òèõî âûðóãàâøèñü óæå â êîðèäîðå: 

-×åðòîâû ãîðìîíû, ÿ ðåõíóñü ðàíüøå, ÷åì ðîäèòüñÿ ðåáåíîê! Ïàïî÷êó îí áóäåò íàâåùàòü â ãîñïèòàëå äëÿ äóøåâíîáîëüíûõ! ×åðò, è êàêèå öâåòû îí ëþáèò! 

Ñåâåðóñ âñåãäà ñ÷èòàë öâåòû, è óæèíû òåò-à-òåò ðîìàíòè÷åñêèì áðåäîì, íå äîñòîéíûì åãî âíèìàíèÿ.  Ãàððè îñòàíîâèëñÿ ïåðåä ñòàòóåé, îõðàíÿþùåé âõîä â êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà. Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îí ïðîñòî ñòîÿë, çàòåì ðåøèëñÿ: 

-Àíàíàñû â øàìïàíñêîì, - ïðîõîä îòêðûëñÿ, Ãàððè ïîäíÿëñÿ, íî íèêîãî íå îáíàðóæèë â êîìíàòå. Ïðîéäÿ ÷åðåç êàáèíåò, îí ïîäîøåë ê äâåðè, çàêðûâàþùåé âõîä â ëè÷íûå êîìíàòû äèðåêòîðà, è ïîñòó÷àë.

-Àõ, Ãàððè! - Àëüáóñ ñèäåë ïåðåä êàìèíîì ñ îãðîìíîé êîðçèíîé ïëþøåê: ×àþ?

-Íåò, ìíå íåîáõîäèìî çíàòü, êàêèå öâåòû ëþáèò Ñåâåðóñ? - äèðåêòîð çàãàäî÷íî óëûáíóëñÿ, à â ãëàçàõ, êàê è âñåãäà, èãðàëè îçîðíûå ñìåøèíêè. 

-Ëèëèè, Ãàððè, áåëûå ëèëèè, - ñêàçàë Àëüáóñ, õèõèêàÿ â áåëîñíåæíóþ áîðîäó.

-Ñïàñèáî. 

×åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò, âñÿ êîìíàòà áëàãîóõàëà ëèëèÿìè, à ñàìè öâåòû âèñåëè â âîçäóõå íàä êðîâàòüþ. Ñåâåðóñ ðàñïëûëñÿ â óëûáêå. 

-Ñïàñèáî! - è îí â áëàæåíñòâå çàêðûë ãëàçà, íî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä âñêðèêíóë, çàñòàâëÿÿ Ãàððè  ïîäñêî÷èòü è áðîñèòüñÿ ê íåìó.

-×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? - ëèöî ìîëîäîãî ìóæ÷èíû áûëî áëåäíûì è îáåñïîêîåííûì. 

-Ðåáåíîê, îí... Îí òîëêíóë ìåíÿ... Ñíîâà! Ãàððè, ýòî óäèâèòåëüíî! Äàé ðóêó! - ìóæ÷èíà ñõâàòèë åãî ðóêó è ïîëîæèë ê ñåáå íà æèâîò. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ïîñëåäîâàë åëå îùóòèìûé òîë÷îê. Ãàððè çàìåð, íà ëèöå âûðàæåíèå èñêðåííåãî óäèâëåíèÿ è âîñõèùåíèÿ.

**6-é Ìåñÿö**

      -Ãàððè, îáúÿñíè ìíå, èäèîòó, êàê òàê ïîëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ îáâåí÷àòüñÿ ñî Ñíåéïîì, è ÷òî ýòîò ãðÿçíûé ìåðçàâåö îò òåáÿ áåðåìåííûé! ×åðò ñ íåé ñ áåðåìåííîñòüþ, íî ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð òû ãîëóáîé? - ðàçäðàæåííûé Ñèðèóñ Áëýê ñèäåë ïåðåä ñâîèì êðåñòíèêîì, ñóäîðîæíî ñæèìàÿ áîêàë ñ âîäîé, òàê êàê â ïðîòèâíîì ñëó÷àè áûë âûñîêèé ðèñê, ÷òî îí áóäåò ñæèìàòü ÷üå-íèáóäü ãîðëî. Òîëüêî âîò ÷üå èìåííî áûëî íå ïîíÿòíî. Ñèðèóñ åùå è ñàì íå ðåøèë, êîãî îí õî÷åò ïðèäóøèòü ñèëüíåå: Ñíåéïà èëè ñâîåãî ñîáñòâåííîãî êðåñòíèêà.

-Íó, Ñèðèóñ, ÿ ìîãó ñêàçàòü òîëüêî îäíî: òàê ïîëó÷èëîñü. 

-Çàìå÷àòåëüíî! - ïðîâîð÷àë ìóæ÷èíà.

-Óñïîêîéñÿ, Ñèðèóñ, - Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí îäîáðèòåëüíî ïîõëîïàë ïî ïëå÷ó ñâîåãî äðóãà è óëûáíóëñÿ Ãàððè: ß ðàä, ÷òî òû ïðèãëàñèë íàñ. 

-Âû ìîÿ ñåìüÿ, - Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò, ïîäíèìàÿñü: Ìíå åùå íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ðîíîì è Ãåðìèîíîé, óâèäèìñÿ íà öåðåìîíèè. 

Âñå ïðîøëî ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå, ÷åì îí äóìàë, Ñèðèóñ áûë íàñòîëüêî øîêèðîâàí íîâîñòüþ, ÷òî áûë íå â ñîñòîÿíèè äåëàòü ãëóïîñòè.  Ðàçãîâîð ñ äâóìÿ ëó÷øèìè äðóçüÿìè áûë ìåíåå óñïåøíûì. Ãåðìèîíà ïðåêðàñíî îáî âñåì çíàëà, ïîýòîìó ëèøü ïîçäðàâèëà è óëûáíóëàñü, à âîò Ðîí áëàæèë, êàê íåíîðìàëüíûé.

-Òû ðåõíóëñÿ?! Ñîâñåì ñïÿòèë?! ×åì òû äóìàë!? ÍÅÒ, ÒÛ ÂÎÎÁÙÅ ÄÓÌÀË!?  Ãàððè, îí òåáÿ ñòàðøå íà, ñêîëüêî, 20 ëåò!!! Ïðèÿòåëü, îí âàìïèð!!! - ëèöî Ðîíà ïûëàëî, è áûëî òàêîãî æå öâåòà, ÷òî è åãî âîëîñû.

-Ðîí, çàòêíèñü! - Ãåðìèîíà íå âûäåðæàëà è ðÿâêíóëà íà ñâîåãî æåíèõà. Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè îí çàìîë÷àë, õëîïàÿ ãëàçàìè è îòêðûâàÿ è çàêðûâàÿ ðîò, êàê ðûáà. 

-Ñïàñèáî, Ìèîíà! - Ãàððè ïîöåëîâàë åå â ùåêó. 

-Äà íåò ïðîáëåì!  - æåíùèíà óëûáíóëàñü. 

      Öåðåìîíèÿ áûëà òîëüêî äëÿ áëèçêèõ äðóçåé. Ñâèäåòåëÿìè Ãàððè áûëè Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà, Ñåâåðóñà - Äðàêî è Ìèíåðâà.  Ñèðèóñ âåñü âå÷åð êèäàë óáèéñòâåííûå âçãëÿäû íà áóäóùåãî ìóæà ñâîåãî êðåñòíèêà, îí íå áûë ïîêà ãîòîâ ñìåðèòüñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñâÿçàòü ñâîþ æèçíü ñ Ñåâåðóñîì Ñíåéïîì. Àëüáóñ æå ðóêîâîäèë öåðåìîíèåé.  

-Íó, à òåïåðü  îáìåíÿéòåñü êîëüöàìè.  Îòëè÷íî, îáúÿâëÿþ âàñ... Êîðî÷å, âû ìåíÿ ïîíÿëè!.. - ñòàðèê ìàõíóë ðóêîé.  Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ, îáíÿë Ñåâåðóñà è ñòðàñòíî åãî ïîöåëîâàë, ïîñëå ÷åãî ïðèëîæèë ðóêó ê æèâîòó ìóæ÷èíû è ïîëó÷èâ â îòâåò íåæíûé òîë÷îê.

-Îí ìåíÿ óçíàåò, - ðàäîñòíî ïðîøåïòàë îí íà óõî ñâîåìó çàêîííîìó ìóæó, è òîò òîëüêî êèâíóë.

      **7-é Ìåñÿö**

      Æèçíü â Õîãðâàðòñå ïîñòåïåííî âîøëà â ñâîå îáû÷íîå ðóñëî: óðîêè, îáåäû, Êâèääå÷åâñêèå ìàò÷è, ëåãêàÿ âðàæäà ìåæäó ôàêóëüòåòàìè. Õîòÿ òåïåðü Ñëèçåðåíó è Ãðèôôèíäîðó áûëî òðóäíåå âîåâàòü, ïîýòîìó áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè îíè ïðîñòî èãíîðèðîâàëè äðóã äðóãà, âûïóñêàÿ ïûë òîëüêî âî âðåìÿ èãð. 

      Ãàððè ïðîõàæèâàëñÿ ïî êàáèíåòó, èçðåäêà êèäàÿ íåäîâîëüíûé âçãëÿä íà Àðòóðà Óèçëè, ñèäÿùåãî ïåðåä Äèðåêòîðîì. 

-Àðòóð, ýòî õ... Ýòî íå ñðàáîòàåò. È íåóæåëè Àóðîðû ñàìè íå ñïðàâÿòñÿ ñ øàéêîé Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè? Èõ íå òàê óæ è ìíîãî îñòàëîñü ïîñëå ñìåðòè Âîëäåìîðòà. 

-Ãàððè, íàì íóæíà òâîÿ ïîìîùü... Åñëè áû âñå áûëî òàê ïðîñòî, òî ÿ áû íèêîãäà íå ñòàë ïðîñèòü òåáÿ. Ìíå ïðåêðàñíî èçâåñòíî â êàêîì ïîëîæåíèè òâîé ìóæ. 

-Áëà... áëà,.. - ïðîâîð÷àë ìóæ÷èíà, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê Ôåíèêñó, êîòîðûé ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì óïëåòàë îðåõè, ñèäÿ íà òóìáî÷êå. Îí íåæíî ïîòðåïàë ïåðüÿ ïòèöû è âíîâü ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Äàìáëäîðó è Ìèíèñòðó Ìàãèè. 

-Êîãäà íàäî îòïðàâëÿòüñÿ? È, ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè çàéìåò âñÿ îïåðàöèÿ? 

-Çàâòðà æå! Ãàððè, òû íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, êàê ÿ òåáå áëàãîäàðåí!!! - Àðòóð çàñèÿë, êàê ðîæäåñòâåíñêàÿ åëêà. Ãàððè íàòÿíóòî óëûáíóëñÿ è, èçâèíèâøèñü, ïîêèíóë êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà. 

      Â êîìíàòå îí âûòàùèë ñâîþ ñòàðóþ ñïîðòèâíóþ ñóìêó è íà÷àë ñîáèðàòüñÿ. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ ñ çàíÿòèé âåðíóëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, îí áûë â îòâðàòèòåëüíîì íàñòðîåíèè, è óâèäåííûé äîìà áàðäàê íèêàê íå ñïîñîáñòâîâàë åãî óëó÷øåíèþ.

-Ãàððè, ÷òî âñå ýòî çíà÷èò? -  îñâåäîìèëñÿ îí, óêàçûâàÿ íà ïî÷òè ñîáðàííóþ ñóìêó.

-Àðòóð ïîïðîñèë ìåíÿ âîçãëàâèòü êîìàíäó Àóðîðîâ â Èòàëèè. Òàì áûëè îáíàðóæåíû ãðóïïû Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè.  Êàê òâîÿ âñòðå÷à ñ Ïîïïè?

-È òû ñîãëàñèëñÿ?  - Ñåâåðóñ ïîáëåäíåë è, ÷òîáû óñòîÿòü íà íîãàõ, îáëîêîòèëñÿ íà äâåðíîé êîñÿê. Ãàððè â äîëþ ñåêóíäû áûë ïîäëå íåãî è íåæíî îáõâàòèë çà ïîÿñ. 

-Âñå áóäåò õîðîøî, ëþáîâü ìîÿ, ýòî íå íàäîëãî. Êàê áóäòî ÿ íå ñòàëêèâàëñÿ ñ áîëüøåé îïàñíîñòüþ, ÷åì êó÷êà øåñòåðîê  äåäóøêè Âîëäè, - îí óëûáíóëñÿ, óñàæèâàÿ Ñåâåðóñà â êðåñëî è  ñíèìàÿ ñ íåãî îáóâü. 

-ß ïîïðîøó Äîááè ïðèíåñòè ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîåñòü, íå õî÷ó óæèíàòü â Ãëàâíîì Çàëå. Êàê òû íà ýòî ñìîòðèøü? - îí ïðèòàùèë èç ñïàëüíè ïîäóøêè è ïîäëîæèë èõ ïîä ñïèíó Ñåâåðóñó.

-Ýòî áûëî áû çàìå÷àòåëüíî, ìîé ìàëåíüêèé ñíèò÷, - ìóæ÷èíà óëûáíóëñÿ. Ñäåëàâ çàêàç Äîááè, îí âåðíóëñÿ ê ìóæó è îïóñòèë ãîëîâó åìó íà æèâîò, è òóò æå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë äâèæåíèå âíóòðè.

-Îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî òåáÿ óçíàåò, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, ãëàäÿ Ãàððè ïî ãîëîâå.

-Îíà? - ìóæ÷èíà ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è âîïðîñèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà Ñíåéïà, íà ÷òî òîò ëèøü êèâíóë. 

**8-é Ìåñÿö.**

      Ãàððè íå óäàëîñü âåðíóòüñÿ ê Ðîæäåñòâó, òàê æå êàê è íå óäàëîñü åìó ýòî ñäåëàòü ê Íîâîìó Ãîäó. Òî, ÷òî Àðòóð Óèçëè íàçâàë, øàéêîé Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè, îêàçàëîñü õîðîøî íàòðåíèðîâàííîé êîìàíäîé, âñå åùå ïðåäàííîé ñâîåìó óìåðøåìó Õîçÿèíó è ñòðîÿùèõ êîçíè ïî åãî âîñêðåøåíèþ Îíè ñèëüíî ïðåóñïåëè â îðãàíèçàöèè îáðÿäà äëÿ âòîðîãî ïðèøåñòâèÿ Âîëäåìîðòà. Îïåðàöèÿ, êîòîðàÿ äîëæíà áûëà áûòü ëåãêîé è íåïðîäîëæèòåëüíîé çàòÿíóëàñü íà äîëãèå íåäåëè, Ãàððè ïîòåðÿë áîëüøå ïîëîâèíû ñâîåãî îòðÿäà è ñàì áûë äâàæäû  ðàíåí. 

-×åðò, ìû â äåðüìå! - âûðóãàëñÿ îäèí èç ìîëîäûõ Àóðîðîâ. 

-Òîæå ìíå íîâîñòü, Äàòî!- ñêåïòè÷åñêè ïðîâîð÷àëà äåâóøêà ðÿäîì, - îíè óêðûëèñü â íåáîëüøîé ïåùåðå, ó âõîäà êîòîðîé èõ æäàëè Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè. Ïðèíèìàòü áîé áûëî áû ÷èñòûì ñàìîóáèéñòâîì, ñèëû áûëè ñëèøêîì íåðàâíû, äàæå åñëè ñðåäè Àóðîðîâ ñàì Ãàððè Ïîòòåð.  Ãàððè îòïðàâèë ñîâó â Ìèíèñòåðñòâî Ìàãèè ñ ïðîñüáîé î ïîìîùè è òåïåðü æäàë îòâåòà. Íàêîíåö ïîòåìíåâøåì âå÷åðíåì íåáå ïîêàçàëîñü áåëîå ïÿòíî. Ìóæ÷èíà áûñòðî âñêðûë ïîñëàíèå, è åãî ëèöî èçìåíèëîñü. 

-Íó ÷òî? - äåâóøêà-àóðîð ïðèáëèçèëàñü ê íåìó.

-Ïîìîùè íå áóäåò, - ãîëîñ Ãàððè áûë î÷åíü òèõèì è ãëóõèì, õîòÿ îí âñåìè ñèëàìè ïûòàëñÿ íå ïîêàçàòü îáðå÷åííîñòè. 

-×òî íàì äåëàòü? -  ê  íèì ïðèáëèçèëñÿ Äàòî

-Ìîëèòüñÿ, - ïðîèçíåñëà äåâóøêà çà Ãàððè, ïîäíèìàÿñü: Ó íàñ íåò âûáîðà, âåðíî, òàê ÷òî äàâàéòå ïðîñòî íàäåðåì çàäíèöó ýòèì íåäîóìêàì! - îíà ïðèñòàëüíî âçãëÿíóëà íà Ïîòòåðà. Ìóæ÷èíà êèâíóë, ó íèõ äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå îñòàëîñü âûáîðà. 

      Ñåâåðóñ  âîøåë â êàáèíåò Äàìáëäîðà, ëèöî ìóæ÷èíû áûëî ñåðüåçíûì. 

-Òû õîòåë ìåíÿ âèäåòü, Àëüáóñ? - îí ñåë è ïðèíÿë ÷àé èç ðóê Äèðåêòîðà.

-Äà, Ñåâåðóñ, áîþñü, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ ïëîõèå íîâîñòè. Ìíå òîëüêî ÷òî ñîîáùèë Àðòóð, ÷òî îíè ïîòåðÿëè êîíòàêò ñ îòðÿäîì Ãàððè. Ïîñëåäíèå äâå ñîâû âåðíóëèñü íåîòâå÷àíûìè. 

Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ñåðäöå íà÷èíàåò çàìèðàòü â ãðóäè è â ãîðëå îáðàçîâàëñÿ êîìîê ñòðàõà. Åãî Ãàððè, îí íå ìîã ïîãèáíóòü, îí íå ìîã îñòàâèòü åãî è èõ äî÷ü. Ñ íèì âñå â ïîðÿäêå, ñ íèì äîëæíî áûòü âñå â ïîëíîì ïîðÿäêå... Ñåâåðóñ ïîáëåäíåë, ïðèæèìàÿ ðóêó ê ëåâîé ñòîðîíå ãðóäè:

-Ñåâåðóñ, Ñåâåðóñ!!! - Àëüáóñ ïðåäîòâðàòèë åãî ïàäåíèÿ íà ïîë, âûõâàòèâ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è íàëîæèâ ëèâèòàöèîííîå çàêëèíàíèå, ñòàðèê áðîñèëñÿ ê êàìèíó: Ïîïïè!!! Ïîïïè!!! Áûñòðî â ìîé êàáèíåò, Ñåâåðóñó ïëîõî!!!

      Ãàððè î÷íóëñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òî êòî-òî ïðîâåë ïî åãî ëáó âëàæíîé òðÿïêîé. Ìóæ÷èíà îòêðûë ãëàçà, âñå òåëî íûëî, îí ëåæàë íà çåìëå, à ðÿäîì ñ íèì ñèäåë Äàòî. Óâèäåâ, ÷òî Ãàððè ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ, ïàðåíü çàêðè÷àë:

-Íèêêè, îí ïðîñíóëñÿ! - èç-çà äåðåâüåâ ïîÿâèëàñü äåâóøêà.

-Îòëè÷íî! Íó è íàïóãàëè âû íàñ, øåô, - îíà ïðèñåëà ðÿäîì ñ íèìè: Çàäàëè ìû èì æàðó! Îíè íèêàê íå îæèäàëè òàêîãî! ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî âñå òî, ÷òî î Âàñ ðàññêàçûâàþò, âñåãî-íàâñåãî áàéêè, ÿ îøèáàëàñü! Âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìîãóùåñòâåííûé âîëøåáíèê, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, - îíà óëûáíóëàñü, ìóæ÷èíà ïîïûòàëñÿ óñìåõíóòüñÿ, íî çàêîí÷èëîñü ýòî ïðèñòóïîì êàøëÿ. 

**9-é Ìåñÿö**

      Ãàððè ïðîøåë ÷åðåç ãëàâíûå âîðîòà è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê çàìêó.  Ñíåã ïðèâåòëèâî õðóñòåë ó íåãî ïîä íîãàìè, õîðîâîäû  âîçäóøíûõ ñíåæèíîê ïðè÷óäëèâûìè óçîðàìè ëîæèëèñü  íà ïëå÷è. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îí äîñòèã çàìêà,  â êîðèäîðàõ áûëî ïóñòî, øëè  çàíÿòèÿ. Îí ñïóñòèëñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüå, è ïîäîøåë ê ïîðòðåòó. Çìèÿ ïðèâåòëèâî è ðàäîñòíî åìó çàùèïàëà. Â êîìíàòå áûëî ïóñòî, è êàê-òî íåïðèâû÷íî õîëîäíî.  Îãëÿäåâøèñü, Ãàððè íàïðàâèëñÿ ê êàìèíó, âçÿë ëåòó÷èé ïîðîøîê è ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ ê Àëüáóñó. Äèðåêòîð ñèäåë çà ñâîèì ñòîëîì, êàê âñåãäà çàâàëåííîì áóìàãàìè, ñâèòêàìè, êîíôåòàìè è ïëþøêàìè. 

-Ãàððè!!! - Àëüáóñ âñêî÷èë íà íîãè è áðîñèëñÿ ê íåìó: Êàê æå ìû âñå âîëíîâàëèñü!!! - ñòàðèê çàêëþ÷èë åãî â ñîêðóøàþùèõ îáúÿòèÿõ.

-Äà, ïðèøëîñü ïîâîçèòüñÿ. Ãäå Ñåâåðóñ? 

-Íó... Êîãäà íàì ñîîáùèëè î òîì, ÷òî âû íå îòâå÷àåòå íà ñîâ, îí áûë î÷åíü îáåñïîêîåí,.. - íî äîãîâîðèòü åìó íå óäàëîñü, Ãàððè ïîáëåäíåë: 

-×òî ñ íèì? ×òî ñ ðåáåíêîì? Ãäå îíè?! 

-Ãàððè, Ãàððè, óñïîêîéñÿ, âñå â ïîëíîì ïîðÿäêå, Ïîïïè î íèõ ïîçàáîòèëàñü! Îíè â ëàçàðåòå. 

-È, Ãàððè, - Àëüáóñ îñòàíîâèë åãî ïåðåä ñàìûì âûõîäîì: Ó òåáå î÷åíü êðàñèâàÿ äî÷ü!

      Ìóæ÷èíà áåæàë âñþ äîðîãó äî áîëüíè÷íîãî îòäåëåíèÿ. Çàïûõàâøèéñÿ, íî ñ÷àñòëèâûé îí âëåòåë â äâåðè è ñòîëêíóëñÿ ñ Ïîïïè. 

-Î, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, íåóæåëè âû ñîèçâîëèëè âåðíóòüñÿ â ìèð æèâûõ? - æåíùèíà óëûáíóëàñü. 

-Ãäå?..

-Òîëüêî òèõî, âàøà äî÷ü îáëàäàåò âåëèêîëåïíûìè ãîëîñîâûìè ñâÿçêàìè è íè ÿ, íè  âàø ìóæ, íå â ñîñòîÿíèè ñ íåé ñïðàâèòüñÿ. À ïàðó ìèíóò íàçàä, ìàëåíüêàÿ ïðèíöåññêà, íàâåðíóâ áóòûëî÷êó ñ ìîëîêîì, çàñíóëà. 

-Ìîãó ÿ åå óâèäåòü?

Æåíùèíà êèâíóëà, ïðèãëàøàÿ åãî ñëåäîâàòü çà ñîáîé. Íà êðîâàòè ëåæàëî ìàëåíüêîå ñîçäàíèå ñ  òåìíûìè âîëîñàìè è ðîçîâåíüêèìè ùå÷êàìè. 

-Îíà ÷óäåñíà! - âûäîõíóë îí.

-Àãà, à åùå îíà òàêàÿ æå íåâîñïèòàííàÿ, íàãëàÿ è ñàìîóâåðåííàÿ, êàê è òû, - ïðîçâó÷àë ëàñêîâûé áàðõàòíûé ãîëîñ ïîçàäè íåãî, è ñèëüíûå ðóêè îáõâàòèëè çà òàëèþ. Îí îêóíóëñÿ â êðåïêèå îáúÿòèÿ.

-Ó íåå î÷åíü õîðîøàÿ íàñëåäñòâåííîñòü, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ãàððè: Êàê ìû íàçîâåì íàøó äî÷ü, Ñåâåðóñ? 

-Íå çíàþ, êàê òû ñìîòðèøü íà... Õì... Ñêàæåì - Àííèêà Ëèëè Ñíåéï-Ïîòòåð? 

-Õì... Âåëèêîëåïíî, òîëüêî âîò îäíà íåáîëüøàÿ ïîïðàâêà, - Ãàððè ñàìîäîâîëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ: Àííèêà Ëèëè Ïîòòåð-Ñíåéï... Òàêîé ïîðÿäîê ôàìèëèé áîëåå ìåëîäè÷åí, - ïîÿñíèë îí, âèäÿ íåäîâîëüñòâî â òåìíûõ ãëàçàõ. Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë:

-Äóìàþ, ÿ ñìîãó æèòü ñ ýòèì, - êèâíóë îí, öåëóÿ ìóæà â âèñîê.

**Ýïèëîã**

      -Àííèêà Ïîòòåð-Ñíåéï! - âûêðèêíóëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãë, è ñòðîéíàÿ äåâî÷êà ñ äëèííûìè âîëíèñòûìè âîëîñàìè îòäåëèëàñü îò òîëïû ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ. Âåñü çàë çàìåð. Ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêèé ñòîë, çàäåðæàâ äûõàíèå, íàáëþäàë çà òåì, êàê Çàâó÷ îïóñòèëà Øëÿïó íà ãîëîâó äåâî÷êè. Â íàñòóïèâøåé òèøèíå, áûëî ñëûøíî òèõîå áîðìîòàíèå øëÿïû. Íàêîíåö ïîñëå ÷åðåñ÷óð äîëãîé ïàóçû, îíà âûêðèêíóë: Ñëèçåðåí!

Ñíåéï ïîáåäîíîñíî óëûáíóëñÿ, ïîäíèìàÿ êóáîê ñ âèíîì è ñàëþòèðóÿ ñâîåé äî÷åðè, ïðîñëåäîâàâøåé ê ñòîëó Ñëèçåðåíà. 

Ãàððè òèõî âûðóãàëñÿ, à ìàäàì Õó÷ ðàäîñòíî óäàðèëà êóëàêîì ïî ñòîëó, â ïðèëèâå ÷óâñòâ âûêðèêíóâ:

-ß áûëà ïðàâà! ß âûèãðàëà! - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê ïðèóíûâøåìó äèðåêòîðó. 

âñå!? 

06.02.03


End file.
